Wings of Two
by CrazehGurl628
Summary: 14 year old Emily Hudson, a human hybrid of a wolf and a bird is the last of her species. Hybrids are basically servants of heaven so she isn't treated with the utmost respect. This is her story told with her adoptive father Bobby Singer, two Winchester brothers, an angel with the sapphire blue eyes, & hunting demons and supernatural beings! Castiel/OC (srry not good w/ summaries)
1. Lazarus Rising

**Supernatural: Lazarus Rising**

**So hey guys! I know my bio says I only write Doctor Who stories, but I decided to start some Supernatural! That's why chapter six of L.L.A.O.T.I. is/was so late T^T I'm sorry :( So this is going to be a Castiel/OC fanfic 'cause (I'm sorry about this) I kinda like Cas better than the Winchesters :/ Also, bold throughout the story in the middle means that me, the author, is talking to you, the reader, and caps-lock-italics mean POV change! So on with it!**

_THIRD-PERSON POV_

Emily Hudson was walking through a grassy field, her bird wings folded neatly on her back, her wolf ears pointing to the sky, and bushy tail swishing calmly behind her. Emily was a hybrid; the last one to be exact. She was an avian (which meant she has brown bird wings, lighter bones, and expanded lungs) with wolf teeth, wolf ears, and a wolf tail. She had come up with a name for what she was because no other hybrid was around for her to tell her what she was, she called herself an Aviolf. **Pronounced ay-vee-olf**

As she walks she finds an area with a wooden cross planted in the dry dirt and stops. It was probably where someone was buried. She was about to leave the area when a hand burst through the soil. Emily shrieked and covered herself with her wings and tail, her ears facing the ground as the person (presumably a zombie) climbed out.

After the whole body of the person, it was a man, was exposed to the sunlight, he squinted at her feathered wings panting for oxygen. Emily peeked over her wings in fear, her brown eyes wide. She thought the man was decently handsome, but not so much for her likings, he had green eyes and light brown hair, and she was a sucker for blue eyes and dark brown hair. **Hint-hint, wink-wink.**

Emily completely uncovered herself from her hiding and stretched out her right wing for the man to grasp.

_DEAN'S POV_

I couldn't see too well with the stupid sunlight stabbing my eyes, so all I could see was a brown like thing stretching out to me for me to hold on to, so thank you to whoever's hand that was.

I reached out and grasped it, and found that it didn't feel like a hand, it felt like a wing. I let the hand, wing, whatever it was, pull me up as I stretched out from lying down for too long.

As my eyes adjusted to the fricking stupid sunlight, I saw that the person was a girl, around her early twenties, brown eyes, and she had…. wings and….. wolf ears and…. a wolf tail…

I immediately took this as a hostile thing and brought my fist up to punch her but she apparently also took what I was about to do as hostile and spread out her surprisingly _big _wings and bared her wolf teeth at me. Damn, those teeth are _sharp._

I lowered my fist and backed up, "Whoa, okay, okay, easy."

The hybrid, as I decided to call her, folded her wings back and put back her wolf teeth as I let a sigh of relief.

_EMILY'S POV_

The man asked politely, "What's your name?"

I replied him in shock, "Uh, Emily, Emily Hudson." It's been over ten years since someone has asked me my name, but that wasn't a big deal actually meaning that I was nearly 1,000 years old.

"Well, hey there Emily."

"Yes, and might I ask, who are _you_?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, and very nice to meet you" And he smiled flirtatiously.

I tilted my head to the side, "Likewise, but you are not, as humans call it, 'my type'."

"Do I have to be?" he replied cockily with the cocky grin on this face, doesn't he know the human concept of "my type", or did it not matter?

"Yes, of course it does."

His smile diminished and he coughed again, his voice once again hoarse.

I decided to get this Dean Winchester to the gas station nearby.

When we arrived I opened the door as he hobbled himself inside. He found the water bottle I was drinking that I set down before I went on the walk and chugged it all down, were humans so desperate for drinks? Dean went to pick up a newspaper that I was reading and it said, "Thursday, September 18th"

"September." He read to himself.

He drags his tired body to the bathroom the check himself over and after a few moments he comes out the bathroom and starts shoving snacks into his duffle bag as I stand and watch. I was glad someone was taking away the foods, I didn't really eat anyways.

Dean found a magazine I did not dare to touch, and I'd rather not say it too, and he shoves that in the bag too.

I walk over the cash register, open it, and take out all the cash from it, tie it with a rubber band, and handed it over to him. He nods and smiles a bit in thanks.

The TV in the room flicks on and it showed a swirl of grey and cotton white clouds, as I knew Dean was just seeing static. I go to turn it off, and when I turned it off the radio turned _on _and I heard harmonized whispers that sounded like a song.

Dean frantically grabbed a carbon of salt that was opened and went to put a salt line at the windows and the door. Seeing that I have already done that he put the carbon back.

The song-like whispers morphed into a harmonized choir that made out the words, "Dean Winchester... we have….. for you….." in a deep, gruff man's voice.

The Winchester was on the floor groaning in agony, did he not find the voice beautiful?

I flew up to the ceiling and held on the glass at the roof to prevent it from falling and shattering since it was cracking, fast.

Only the windows broke and I prevented it from flying towards Dean. When the glass stopped shattering, I cautiously let go of the glass on the roof and flew down.

Dean leaps to his feet which makes me flinch.

He groans and rubs his eyes.

"I could call someone for you." I suggest helpfully.

He nods gratefully as we walk to the nearby phone booth. I dial my friend Bobby Singer's phone number and it rings two times before my adoptive father's aged voice ask, "Yeah?"

"Pa?" I asked back.

"Hey Em, whaddya need?"

"There's a person and I think you can help him."

"Who's it?"

"Uh, it's a person named Dean Winchester."

"What?"

"Yeah, he just popped out of the ground and-"

"Emily, bring him to me, now, he might not be safe!"

"Yes Pa, see you in a bit."

"Bye Em."

"Bye Pa."

I hung up and grabbed one of Dean's arms and he tried to shake it off, but I was too strong. "Hey! What the hell are ya doin'?" He asked with some snippiness in his tone.

I rolled my eyes and flew up fast. He responded to this action by screaming and his free hand grasping my free hand for extra safety.

I start flying at jet speed to Pa's place as Dean screams his lungs out, was my flying not good?

We got to Pa's in under 5 minutes and Dean widened his eyes, probably to who I called. Did they know each other?

I knocked on Bobby's door in a special rhythm to let him know it was me, _bang-bang-bang, bang-bang, bang._

Pa opened the door and smiled at me in a daddy's-little-girl fashion.

"Hey Em, how's my favorite little girl?" he grinned.

I nodded, "Good Pa, I brought the guy you wanted to-"

"Surprise." Dean said to Pa cautiously.

Pa looked very shocked, "Emily, I need you to go downstairs for a bit, okay?"

I knew what he meant; he was sending me to the panic room. It usually meant he was scared for my safety, or I was being punished for "not finishing my food". I sighed and trudged downstairs to the iron salt coated room, locked it, and sat on the bed. I brought out my Enochian Translation book and started practicing. I was already very good at Latin, so I figured I could learn Enochian too.

After only a few pages of practicing, Pa knocked our special code on the door and unlocked it. Dean was behind him, drenched with holy water and his arm with a small cut on it. She figured Pa ran the tests on him.

The three went back upstairs and Dean pulled out him phone to phone a company to track down a person called, "Sam" as I overheard, probably his brother judging on how annoyed his tone was when they talked about him. I stopped him.

"What do you want?" Dean sighed expatriated.

"If you have something with 'Sam's scent on it, I can track him down."

"How?" He asked sharply. His eyes drifted towards my ears and my teeth and he realized, "Oh, you're part wolf."

I nodded. He sighed again and took a flannel shirt from the worn out sofa. I inhaled deeply and gagged. This guy smelled _bad._ My vision turned black and white and in front of me there was a yellow sort of lead leading to where I was now, out the door, and to where Sam was.

"Both of you, hold on to my arms." I commanded. Dean gripped on my right arm a bit loosely, while Pa had a tight grip.

"What Bobby? Scared of a little flight?" Dean smirked.

"Says the person who screamed like a 10 year old during my flight." He gave me a look. "Just hold on very tightly." And he gripped my arm tight enough it felt like Pa's too.

I ran out the door with the men running beside me, Pa looking experienced and prepared, and Dean looking nervous and unprepared.

When I step foot on the path of gravel I spread my wings and took off. Like he did before, Dean screamed like a little girl. I followed the line of gold until it was nighttime and we arrived at a motel in front of a door that had the number 207 inside a red heart. It was a few milliseconds when we landed when my vision became colored again.

Dean let go immediately and panted heavily in fear of the flight. Guess he was afraid of flying, and Pa calmly let go of my arm and simply dusted off the dead bugs on his shirt.

I knocked on the door in my favorite pattern; _bang, bang-bang, bang, bang.. bang-bang._

A young woman with a tank and undies opened the door and demanded, "So where is it?"

I tilted my head and asked bemused, "Where is what?"

"The pizza… that takes three people to deliver?"

"I think we got the wrong room-" Dean started but then a very tall man with brown eyes and chin-length brown hair stepped into the light (possibly Sam) and cut him off, I have decided to call him Sasquatch since he was like a building compared to all of us.

"Hey, is-" Sasquatch started but he was stopped at the sight of Dean and Pa.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean greeted him quietly.

Sam was silent as Dean steps into the room as the woman lets him in. As Dean inches nearer to Sam, the taller one pulls out a knife and lunges at Dean. The woman screams as Dean blocks Sam's attack as Bobby pulls Sam away from attacking Dean and I spread apart my right wing to use as a barrier between the brothers and I growl at Sam **The growl is very dog-like** baring my wolf teeth.

Sam notices me with my wings and wolf features (mind you even the teeth), and he growls **not dog-like **at Dean and I, "Who are you people?!"

"Like you didn't do this!" Dean snapped back. I figured Dean was oldest on how he acted towards his brother.

"Do what?!"

Pa interrupted, "It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's _really_ him."

Sam slowly accepts the fact then looks at me and lunges at me with the knife but stops in freight as I spread apart my wings, its full length, baring my teeth, my wolf ears pointed sharply at the ceiling and my tail swishing intimidatingly behind me.

"What the hell is _that _then?!" Sam barks.

Pa explains, "This is Emily Hudson, a hybrid of a bird and a wolf. A.K.A. an Aviolf."

"Those are just myths!" Sam accused, still glowering at me.

I put on my signature bitchface #28 and sassed, "Just because we haven't been around in over 5,000 years, does not fucking mean it's a myth!"

"Sam," Dean whispered, "She's got a point."

Sam sighed, defeated, "Yeah, yeah, she's got a point."

Sam turned to his brother, still in shock, "Well how…" he trails.

Dean smirked, "I know, I look fantastic, huh?"

Sam's eyes are tearful and the brothers pull into a desperate hug, Pa with tears in his eyes, and me and the woman looking from the scene to each other in confusion. She gives me a look as if to ask what's going on, but I simply shrug as we watch the moment.

"So are they like… together?" she whispers to me.

I shook my head, "No, they're brothers."

She nods, "Thanks, the name's Kristy by the way, I heard your's was Emily."

I nod, "Mhm."

"Uh… so…. I guess I should probably go." She said to the group of men.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea, sorry."

They change into some fresh clothes and Kristy says to Sam, "So, call me."

Sam assures, "Yeah. Yeah, sure thing Kathy."

Kristy and I look at him in disappointment and we corrected, "Kristy."

"Right."

Kristy leaves and Sam shuts the door.

Dean turns to Sam and asks, "So tell me, what'd it cost?"

Sam smiled, oblivious to what his brother was actually indicating to, "The girl? I don't pay Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think." Pa accused.

"Well I didn't."

"Don't lie to me." Dean demanded intensely.

"I'm not lying."

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this. Emily, is he lying?"

The men looked at me, and I replied honestly, "No, he is not lying."

"See?" Sam gestured towards me.

Dean shook his head, "I still don't believe you."

Sam stood up, "Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?"

Dean roughly grabs Sam by the collar of his shirt, "There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

Sam wriggles his way out of Dean's grip, "I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean sighed, giving in, "It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

Bobby cut in, "Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question."

My eyes widened and she asked no one in particular, "If he didn't pull him out, then what did?"

_THRID-PERSON POV_

Emily decided to go back to her home, which was a cave. **I don't wanna describe every detail so there will be a link to it in my bio! **She dragged herself to her plush bed and lazily threw herself on the soft covers.

After a few minutes of staying like that, she decided she needed to go visit her Aunty Pamela. She reaches for her iPhone 3GS to call her.

Emily dials the psychic's phone number and presses the call button.

The phone rang four times when she heard the woman's hearty greeting, "Hey Em! How's it going?"

Emily asked, "Aunty Pam, can I come over today?"

"Well that's kinda coincidental because your father's coming with two boys, you can come right now and help me set up the stuff."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye Em, see ya in a minute." and she hung up.

Emily pocketed her phone and took off, flying to Pamela Barnes' house.

She got there in five minutes since Emily needed to do her business.

When she got there she saw the Winchester's Chevy Black '67 Impala and Bobby's '68 Ford F-350.

Emily knocked on the door and it opened to a tall, strong, dark haired woman in her thirties.

Emily smiled, "Hey Aunty Pam."

Pamela grinned and pulled Emily into an embrace, "Hey Em, how's my favorite hybrid."

"Good."

"I was just about to set up the séance, wanna help?"

Emily nodded eagerly and stepped inside the house and walked to the séance room where Dean, Sam, and Bobby were waiting.

Pamela hands Emily a black tablecloth covered in symbols and she spreads it over the small table as the Winchester brothers eye the cloth warily.

Pamela squats in front of a cabinet, revealing her tattoo that said "JESSE FOREVER" scrawled across her lower back.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean questioned about the tattoo.

Pamela gives a warm laugh, "Well, it wasn't forever."

"His loss."

Pamela stands with several tall, slim candles in her hand and hands them to Emily as she smirks at Dean, "Might be your gain."

As Pamela walks over to the table to help Emily set up the candles, Dean turns to Sam and whispers, "Dude, I am so in."

Sam sighs, "Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive."

"Hey, I just got outta jail. Bring it."

As Pamela passes by she gives Sam a wink, "You're invited too grumpy."

When Pamela is out of earshot Dean swiftly turns to Sam and points to his younger brother, "You are NOT invited."

The five are seated around the table with the six candles lighted at the center.

"Right, take each other's hands." Pamela instructs and they do. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." She slides her hand along Dean's inner thigh.

Dean jumps, "Whoa, well, he didn't touch me there."

Pamela laughs innocently, "My mistake."

Dean looks around, nervous, then takes off his outer shirt, pulls up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the imprint of the large hand. Sam and Bobby look at him and each other in shock as Pamela lays her hand on the imprint.

Pamela looks at Emily, "Ya wanna help me kid?"

Emily nods excitedly and Pamela says, "Okay." They all close their eyes as Emily and Pamela chant, "We invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto us before this circle. We invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto us before this circle. We invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto us before this circle. We invoke, conjure, and command…"

Pamela and Emily stop and the TV flicks on to static, "Castiel?" Pamela asks.

Emily listens intently at what he says, Pamela firmly told him, "No, Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean asks.

"Its name. It's whispering to us, warning us to turn back." the white noise and static continue and the table begins to shake as Pamela and Emily continue to chant, "We conjure and command you, show us your face. We conjure and command you, show us your face. We conjure and command you, show us your face. We conjure and command you, show us your face."

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby suggests.

"We almost got it!" Pamela replies, Emily and Pamela continue to say, "We command you, show us your face! Show us your face now!"

Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream and Emily breathes heavily. Pamela's eyes fly open and are filled with a white-hot flame, while Emily's eyes fly open and her eyes start to glow a blue light.

The psychic collapses; the rattling, white noise, and flames die out.

Emily's eyes stop glowing and return to their chocolaty brown.

Bobby catches Pamela and lowers her to the floor and orders Sam, "Call 9-1-1!"

Sam scrambles out of his chair and into the next room. Dean and Emily crouch over Pamela and Bobby. She is conscious, but bleeding and burned.

Her eyelids fly open to reveal black, empty sockets.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!" The blind psychic sobs.

A tear rolls down Emily's cheek, but the weird thing is; it glowed a blue light.

_EMILY'S POV_

Pa goes back to his house while the Winchesters settled on staying at my house for the night.

I showed them where each of their rooms were and I plopped on my bed, snuggled into my fuzzy blanket and dozed off to a deep sleep.

A few minutes later my eyes flew open. _'What was that noise?' _I thought to herself.

I turned over on her side, adjusting my wings to become comfortable to see Sam trying to sneak out.

"Sammy?" I sleepily called softly.

Sam froze and looked at my drowsy form. I read his thoughts and found out when he saw me he thought I looked so innocent and adorable. **When I say adorable I mean when a mother sees- like- a three year old drooling on his shirt. **He walked over to where I was and crouched down.

"Go to sleep, little Emily, okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, once again in a deep sleep.

Sam smiled a little and stood up to leave and drove away in the Impala.

I woke up again to hear the melodic whispers again. I sat up rapidly hearing Dean scream and ran to his room.

I came in to find Dean curled up on the floor, clutching his ears in pain as glass from the light bulbs shatter, exploding.

"Dean!" I exclaim.

I was now flying slowly in the air with Dean holding tightly to my arms.

"Dean?" I asked, "How are you doing?"

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." He replied.

"Hey, can you dial a phone number?" Dean asks.

I nodded, let go of his right arm, which quickly clutched tightly onto my other arm, took out my iPhone and asked, "What's the number?"

He told me the number, I pressed "call", and held it to his ear as he spoke.

"What're you doing?... In my car?... Well, uh, on Hybrid Airways. We're going to grab something to eat."

On my shocked look Dean gives me a look to shush.

Dean continues, "Done. Catch ya later." and he hangs up and I pocket my phone.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because he just tried to stop us." He said plainly.

"From what?"

"Summoning this thing." I widen my eyes. "It's time we faced it head on."

"Why?" I whined, my voice cracking at the end.

"As a heart attack, it's high noon, kid."

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything!"

Dean smirked, "That's why we've got to be ready for anything." He shifts a little bit to show me a cool looking knife, possibly a demon-killing knife.

"We've got the big-time magic knife, Bobby's got an arsenal in the trunk, so you can grab that-"

"This is a bad idea." I shook my head.

Dean nods, "Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?"

"We could choose life." I said seriously.

"Em, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand."

"We could use Sam on this, ya know." I suggested.

Dean waved it off, "Nah, he's better off where he is."

"We could get my Pa."

"Yeah, let's go get him."

Pa draws a symbol with white spray paint on the cement floor. He stands and I look around to see the entire floor, walls, and ceiling of the empty barn are covered in similar sigils.

Dean looks up from setting weapons and other things on the table, "That's a hell of an art project you've got going there."

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin'?" Pa asked.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife, hybrid." I shot Dean a look. "I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

I shook my head, "This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah, Em, I heard ya the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Pa looks over at me. We arranged this before, I knew more about spells and psychic stuff, so we settled on me doing the summoning thing.

I walk over to the desk opposite of the weapons desk, take a pinch of a kind of powder from the smaller bowl, and I sprinkle it into the larger bowl. I take a deep breath and recite the Latin chant.

_THIRD-PERSON POV_

The three sit on a table, swinging their legs waiting for the creature to come.

"Ya sure ya did the ritual right?" Dean asked and Emily shot him a look. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

Then a loud rattling noise comes from the shaking roof. Emily knew exactly what was coming. She slid off the table, stood in between the two tables and got down on one knee and bowed her head as if the queen was standing in front of her.

Meanwhile Dean and Bobby slide off the table and arm themselves with guns.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean says.

The door swings open to reveal a handsome man in a business suit, a loose royal blue tie around his neck in a careless fashion, a long flowing beige trenchcoat, sapphire blue eyes, and rumpled up dark hair stalking in.

The light bulbs above the man's head shatter in a shower of glowing sparks as he walks toward the trio. As he is walking, Dean and Bobby start to shoot him, but the rounds don't affect him even the slightest bit.

He stops in front of Emily and says, "Arise, Emily Hudson." The said girl does so and walks to his side.

The two walk to Dean as Dean takes Ruby's knife as they get closer.

"Who are you?" Dean asks him coldly.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah, thanks for that." and with that he plunges the knife into the man's chest.

He looks at it unconcerned as Emily yanks it out of his chest and drops it on the floor.

When the man wasn't looking, Bobby suddenly has a metal pipe in his hands and tries to knock him out but the man grabs it from behind and turns around. He brings up two fingers onto Bobby's forehead and the old hunter falls to the ground unconscious.

He turns to Dean and says, "We need to talk, Dean. Alone."

Dean is crouching over Bobby's sleeping form, checking his pulse. He then turns to glare at the intruder.

"Your friend is alive." The mysterious man informs as he sits on one of the tables, flipping through the bible. Emily is kneeling on the table looking over his shoulder as he scans the words in the bible.

Dean asks the same question as before, "Who are you?"

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what _are you?"

Castiel turns his head facing the Winchester, "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here, there's no such thing."

"There is such thing, Dean Winchester." Emily piped up, her ears perking up at what Dean doesn't believe. She jumped off the table as Castiel slid off it to stand about a yard away from Dean.

"Yeah, well what do you know, huh? You're only fourteen, kid, You just can't believe everything you hear." Dean snapped.

Emily bowed her head as tears rolled slowly down her cheek. '_So this is how it feels to be insulted. I've never been insulted before.' _She thought. It was true; she was never insulted before, so this first time she was being insulted hurt her like a stab to the heart.

Castiel was a bit angered at Dean's remark. Hybrids were basically a servant of Heaven and weren't treated like they should be, but Castiel thought that they should be respected immensely no matter what age.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and faced Dean, "This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

Lightning flashed and great shadows in the shape of wings stretched into the distance on Castiel's back. The lightning stops and the shadows disappear.

Dean scoffed, "Some angel you are, you burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and Emily's house. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage, like hybrids. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"

"This?" Castiel fingered his trenchcoat. "This is… a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked incredulously.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

Castiel frowned, "I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

"What does that mean then, huh?"

Castiel ignored Dean and turned to Emily who's eyes were puffy and red from crying. He removed his arm from her shoulders, lightly grabbed her shoulders with both his hands and asked her gently, "Do you want to stay here or you want to come with me?"

Emily sniffed, "I wanna come with you."

Castiel nodded and they both disappeared before Dean's eyes.

**Okay I'm not very fond of the next episode because of zombies so I'm only going to write the beginning of 'A.Y.T.G?I.M.D.W." where they're at Bobby's house, and the end where Castiel shows up and talks to Dean in this chapter! :)**

Bobby is sitting at his desk with a pile of books stacked on his desk, Sam was sitting down in the chair in the corner of the room while Dean as standing up pacing around the room and the brothers were arguing about the existence of angels.

"Well, then tell me what else it could be." Sam retorted to Dean's last remark.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel." Dean acknowledged.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it? Even Emily!"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon, demons lie."

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing! And what about Emily?"

"She's just a kid! Kids believe in all this stupid stuff."

"Just because she's a kid, doesn't mean what she knows isn't true Dean!" Sam defended.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?"

"Yeah, you just did, Dean"

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here, okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory."

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

Sam sighed, "Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we-"

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!"

"You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion," Bobby interjected, "Or do you wanna come take a look at this?"

The Winchester cease their bickering and walk over to Bobby's desk.

Bobby continued, "I got stacks of lore- Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What else, what?"

"What else could do it?"

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing."

"What about hybrids? Can you read about hybrids?"

"Why?"

"Because when we were there, Emily was like some kind of minion to the guy."

Bobby grabbed a book from the top of the pile and flipped through some pages and stopped when he found the right one.

"Okay," Bobby started, "Hybrids are loyal servants to Heaven and must follow all orders from any kind of angel, even more so by God. Hey, where's Emily?"

Dean replied, "She went off with the Castiel guy."

"She has friggin' _school _today!"

Sam ignored Bobby's remark and said to Dean, "Dean, this is good news."

Dean turned to Sam, "How?"

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah." Bobby shrugged.

"I dunno, guys"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof."

Dean scoffed, "Proof?"

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?"

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

Sam sighed, "Dean-"

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs."

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat."

Dean gave in, "Fine, what do we know about angels?"

Bobby heaved up a pile of large books and plops them in front of Dean.

"Start reading." Bobby instructed.

Dean eyes the pile and turns to Sam, "You're gonna get me some pie." and snatches a books from the pile.

Dean is on the floor sleeping and he wakes up to find Castiel and Emily standing in the kitchen. Dean first checks Sam to see if he's asleep and walks in the kitchen to join the two. Dean sees that Emily has a large blue messenger bag swung over her head, filled with what he presumed to be books and binders.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Castiel says.

Dean replies incredulously, "You guys were hip to all this?"

"We were, uh, made aware."

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest."

Emily tilted her head to the side, "But you didn't."

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. He is a soldier."

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?" Dean asked turning to Castiel.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns." Castiel remarked.

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

"There's a God." Castiel and Emily said simultaneously.

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"The Lord works-" Castiel started, but Dean cut him off.

"If you say 'mysterious ways,' so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse."

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do I wanna know what kind of things?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay, I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

Dean's face was painted with realization, "She did the spell. She rose the witnesses."

Emily nodded, "Mhm, and not just here. Twenty other hunters are dead."

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us."

"Lilith has a sense of humor."

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest."

"It doesn't matter," Castiel said, "The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?"

"You think of the seals as locks on a door."

Dean caught on, "Okay, last one opens and…"

"Lucifer walks free."

Dean's face was now a look of incredulousness, "Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"To stop Lucifer."

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice."

"They tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some they'll win, some they'll lose. This one they lost. Their numbers are not unlimited." Emily shot at the Winchester, "Six of his brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show him some respect. He dragged you out of Hell. He can throw you back in."

"Emily has already missed one day of school, take her tomorrow." Castiel instructed Dean.

Castiel turned to Emily, "You be good, okay?" Emily nodded. Castiel gave her a brown paper bag that contained her lunch and disappeared.

**I am so sorry guys! I've been on hiatus for over A MONTH! My laptop was taken away so I couldn't write :( So I hoped you like this story! If you haven't seen Supernatural yet, it's a great show! You should go watch it! And I know this is supposed to be a Castiel/OC thing and Castiel acts all fatherly to Emily, but that's because he is overprotective and wants to take care of her in any way possible, **_**Sam **_**is the one who's supposed to be very fatherly to Emily ^_^**


	2. It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

**Supernatural: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester**

**So hey guys! It's CrazehGurl628 with another chapter of 'Wings of Two'! Now in this chapter, Castiel has a fatherly demeanor in the beginning, but it slowly dies down at the end of the chapter, but it doesn't mean he isn't gonna be protective of Emily! And I know I haven't been updating my Doctor Who story, but all my ideas have been forgotten and I need to come up with new ideas, and for me, it's pretty hard when all my Supernatural ideas are literally taking over nine tenths of my brain! Same procedure as last time, but no POV change this time, bold throughout the story is author notes! Get reading! **

**And I keep forgetting the disclaimer! I do NOT own ANYTHING besides our precious Emily Hudson!**

All the kids in the school were at home already while Emily just sat on the bench in front of the school. She has already waited ten minutes for the Winchester's to arrive! She then heard a rustle of feathers like her own coming from next to her.

This startled her and she jumped and snapped her head towards the source of the noise, but it was only Castiel.

She nodded her head once, "Hello Master."

Castiel nodded back, "Hello Emily."

"Are you here to pick me up?"

"No, the Winchesters are to pick you up."

"Can you please take me to them?"

"Sorry, I can't"

"Why?" Castiel sighed, "Bobby Singer said that they pick you up, not me."

Emily nodded, "Yes Master."

Castiel stood up and said "My brothers are calling me, see you soon Emily."

"Goodbye." She called, but Castiel was already gone.

Dean and Sam were on the road driving to the Wallace's home. Mr. Wallace had apparently eaten a candy and razor blades magically appeared inside of his mouth killing him, and they were going to interview Mrs. Wallace, his wife, about the case. Then Sam remembered what Bobby said to him, _'Before you go on this case, you have to pick up Emily from school and let her tag along.'_

"Dean, don't you think we should go pick up Emily from school?" Sam asked.

Dean waved it off, "Nah, she's okay on her own."

"It's three o' clock, Dean. Her classes ended thirty minutes ago."

Dean's eyes widened at the realization and turned the opposite direction to her school.

The boys found Emily sitting at the bench in front of her school with her school bag slung over her head on her shoulder, perched on her head there was a black fedora, she wore an AC/DC shirt with jeggings and a plaid overthrow almost covering the AC/DC design on the shirt.

"Sorry we're late Em, we were so caught up on the case we have." Sam apologized.

Dean looked at her and realized she didn't have her hybrid characteristics with her and he asked, "Where are your wings and your wolf stuff?"

Something in Emily's mind clicked and she let out a small, "Oh." She took off her hat and her jacket revealing her wings and fluffy ears, and above the waistband of her jeggings her tail snaked out, it's fluffiness going to its maximum point.

Sam grinned, "There we go, Bobby said you needed to tag along with us on this case so you can do your homework in the car while we're on our way there"

Emily nodded and the three got in the car, Dean in the driver's seat, Sam shotgun, and Emily backseat with enough space to spread out her homework.

Just as Emily passed on from her Math homework to her English homework, Dean said, "We're here." and the trio got out of the car to the Wallace's house.

When they got to the Wallace's, the first thing Mrs. Wallace said was, to Emily, "I love your early Halloween costume!"

Emily didn't know how to respond so she just gave a small smile and said, "Thank you Mrs. Wallace."

They went into the house and started inspecting the kitchen while Sam questions Mrs. Wallace.

"Now how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Wallace replies on the verge of tears, "Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?"

She turns to find Emily and Dean inspecting the stove and the oven door.

"The candy was never in the oven." The older woman confirmed.

"We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace." Dean replied.

She turned back to her interrogator and Sam asked, "Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?"

The mother thought for a moment, "No, I mean, I don't think so." She blinked, "I just – I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?"

"More that you might imagine."

Emily stands up slowly and behind Mrs. Wallace's back, she lifts up a hex bag to show Sam her discovery. Dean stands up too as Sam sighed and asked, "Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?"

"Enemies?" Mrs. Wallace repeated.

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Co-workers? Neighbors? Maybe a woman?"

Mrs. Wallace caught on and asked offended, "Are you suggesting an affair?"

"Is it possible?"

"No! No, Luke would nev-"

"I'm very sorry. We just have to consider all the possibilities."

"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?"

Sam looks over at Emily and Dean who shrug and raise their eyes at Sam.

Emily decided to go to a Halloween party like the Winchesters suggested and she stood in the shadows so no one could see her.

While she's in the shadows she overhears a conversation between a nurse whose name was Jenny, and a cheerleader whose name was Tracy.

Jenny scoffs, "This party blows. We should just go TP somebody."

Tracy gives her a look and turns around to see someone dressed as a zombie walking over and greets, "Uh, hey Justin."

"Yo." Justin replies.

"You break into the booze yet?"

"Uh, it's triple locked. So, you guys going to that mausoleum party tomorrow night?"

"Are you gonna be there?" Jenny asks.

"It's gonna be rad. I'm gonna get so baked!"

They both laugh, Jenny trying to be flirty.

"Well, it's gotta be better than this G-rated assfest."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Tracy reasons. Looking at an apple-bobbing tub, she said, "Oh, check it out."

Justin scoffed, "Okay, bobbing for apples is lame."

"Oh, come on, it's Halloween."

"Mmm… lame."

She gives him a look, and turns back around, kneeling down in front of the tub, and holds her hair as she bobs for an apple and gets one on the first try, her short cheerleader skirt coming up in the process. She stands back up and turns in victory, and takes a bite out of the apple.

"I stand corrected." Justin confirms.

"Well, I wanna try." Jenny remarks.

Tracy strides back to Justin as Jenny goes to the tub, kneels down, and tries, but can't get an apple. She tries again, and misses. The third time she tries, her face gets stuck under the water.

Justin laughed impressed, "Wow, she can really hold her breath."

Tracy laughs, but Jenny still doesn't emerge from the water, she struggles to breathe and her heels scrape against the floorboards. Emily walks toward the tub of apples and water.

"Miss?" Emily asks. Tracy and Justin realize that something's wrong. Tracy goes over to the tub and kneels beside Jenny.

"Jenny?" Tracy asks concerned.

Jenny continues to struggle, Emily presses down on the tub with her wings and uses her hands to try and pull up the drowning student and Tracy follows suit but without the wings.

Tracy frantically turns to Justin and screams, "Help us!"

Justin goes over to the tub as well and asks, "Jenny, what's wrong?"

They continue to try to pull Jenny's head above the water but no avail.

"Help!" Tracy yells.

Justin attempts to pry Jenny's hands off the side of the tub, but they just won't let go of the rim.

"Come on, let go." Justin orders.

The water in the tub starts to bubble and steam rises off the surface.

Emily's eyes widen, "Oh Master…" **'Cause like, the angels say 'father' so Emily says 'master' 'cause like god is her main master and stuff.**

"What is happening?" Justin asks no one in particular.

"Jenny, come on!" Tracy strains.

They hear a muffled scream come from the tub and Tracy yells, "Help! Jenny! Jenny!" and Jenny stops struggling and her whole body remains a limp form.

"Jenny." Tracy breathes.

Justin pulls Jenny out of the water and her whole face is boiled and she is dead.

Justin gasps, "Oh- oh my God." as Tracy covers her mouth and stares.

Emily pulls out her phone and calls Sam Winchester.

The Winchesters are here and Emily searched around looking for a hex bag, if there was one, like there was when they were at the Wallace's house.

"Have you been drinking?" They overhear a police officer ask Tracy.

Tracy nods, "Yes."

Sam makes a move to join the questioning but Dean puts his hand up stopping his younger brother in his tracks.

"I got this one." Dean licked his lips.

Sam gave an exasperated sigh, "Two words; jail bait."

"I would never-"

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother and joined Emily in her search by looking underneath the couch cushions as Dean smirked.

When Dean was walking over to her, Tracy was explaining, "It's just so weird. The water in the tub – it wasn't hot, I had just been in there myself."

"Your friend didn't happen to know a man named Luke Wallace?" Dean asked her.

Tracy turned to him and he held up a badge. "Agent Segar, FBI." He introduced.

"Um, who's Luke Wallace?" Tracy asked.

"He died yesterday."

"I don't know who that is."

Emily smiles and holds up a hex bag she found to show the boys. They nod at her and Dean looks down at Tracy.

Emily remained seated in the Impala while the boys were in their motel room. She was already done with all her homework so she was in shotgun while she shuffled through Dean's cassette tapes of classic rock.

She grimaced, not because of his taste; it was of his organization.

She dumped the contents of the bin into the back seat and started to organize the cassette tapes by artist in alphabetical order.

Dean came out of the house just as she put the bin with the organized tapes in the glove compartment.

When he got in the car he said, "We're going to the Wallace's to check it out, but we're gonna stay in the car."

Emily nodded and they drove to the Wallace's house

The two were sitting in the Impala in front of the house, watching and eating candy. Dean's cell phone starts to ring, and he pulls it out, flipping it open and looking at the caller ID before he answers.

"Hey." He greets.

Emily looked at him, hearing only one side of the conversation.

Dean continued, "Awesome, yeah, Em and I talked with Mrs. Razor Blade again. We've been sitting out in front of her house for hours and we've got a big steamy pile of nothing… Yeah, well I hope we find 'em soon cause I'm starting to cramp like a-" He stops suddenly as he sees something.

Emily turns around seeing what Dean saw. "Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled.

Emily's gaze hardened, across the street, Tracy is walking up to the Wallace's porch.

"….. No, Sam, I mean, son of a bitch." Dean replied to Sam's remark, which Emily presumed to be offending of some sort.

They watched as Tracy knocked on the door and Mrs. Wallace opened it with a baby in her arms.

Emily's gaze turned into one of disbelief.

They were at the motel and Dean threw the motel key onto the table, Sam is my lying on the bed with his laptop open, and Emily leaned against the wall playing with her bushy tail.

"So, our apple-bobbing cheerleader?" Sam asked.

"Tracy?" Dean questioned.

"Mhm?"

"The Wallaces' babysitter. Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace."

"Huh, interesting look for a centuries-old witch."

"Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year-old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would, hmm…" Dean sat down on the other bed thinking deeply about the thought as Sam and Emily eyed him furrowing their eyebrows.

"Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging- apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school."

Emily and Dean made their way over to the laptop and read the information that was showed up on the screen.

The teacher, Don Harding, they talked to was barely any help at all. She was an emancipated minor, had her own apartment, and drew disturbing pictures of gory death and murder scenes during art class.

Taking what the teacher said, Sam went to the girl's apartment, Dean went to talk to Tracy's friends, and Emily just hung out in the car eating the rest of the candy. The Winchesters didn't find out anything about Tracy, so they went back to the motel, only to be stopped by a fat little boy dressed poorly as an astronaut saying, "Trick or treat."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows, "This is a motel."

"So?"

"So we don't have any candy."

"No, we have a ton in the, uh-" Sam started pointing at the Impala only to have Dean say, "We did, but it's gone."

Sam looked at Dean getting what he meant, as the fat kid's face was painted with disappointment as Dean looked down at him and said, "Sorry kid, we can't help ya."

"I want candy." The boy whined.

"Well, I think you've had enough."

The fat boy narrowed his eyes at Dean and pushed past him continuing his quest for sweet treats.

Emily went into the motel room first, when she got in she found that two angels, Castiel and Uriel, standing in the room.

Remembering her orders, she went to go stand next to Castiel. **BTW her orders were if she catches sight of an angel in her presence she must go right next to them and get ready to take orders.**

Next to come in was Sam, Sam seeing the two 'intruders' in their motel, he swiftly drew his gun and moved forward ready to attack as he said, "Who are you?!"

Emily gave a small gasp and moved half behind Castiel, gabbing some of the fabric of his trenchcoat, afraid Sam was actually going to shoot.

Dean luckily rushed in stopping Sam from his attack.

"Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel." He puts his hand on his brother's gun and pushes it down while Sam stands there shocked.

"The angel." Dean finished. Dean spotted Uriel standing by the window and said, "Him, I don't know."

Sam looks at Castiel in wonder and a grin spreads on his face and Emily letting go of the bundle of beige cloth.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel greeted.

"Oh my God – er – uh – I didn't mean to – sorry. It's an honor, really, I – I've heard a lot about you." Sam stammered.

Sam stepped forward and held out his hand for Castiel to shake. Castiel looks at Sam's hand , not sure what to do with it. Sam shakes it a little, and Castiel finally understands what he is supposed to do and puts his hand in Sam's, shaking it once.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester- the boy with demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel spoke.

Dean turned to Castiel, "Yeah, okay, chuckles. Who's your friend?"

Castiel decided to change the subject, "The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?"

"Why?"

"Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but-" Sam started to answer and Dean finished, "We know who it is."

Castiel walks over to the side table by the bed and says, "Apparently the witch knows who you are too." and he picks up the same hex bag as before and shows them.

"This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" the angel asked.

Dean, Sam, and Emily all look at each other and Dean replied, "We're working on it."

"That's unfortunate."

"What do you care?"

"The rising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer."

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel responded seriously.

"It's just an expression."

"Lucifer cannot rise." Castiel said, " The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods."

"Okay," Sam starts, "Well we already know who she is, so if we work together-"

"Enough of this." Uriel commands firmly.

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean asked harshly.

Uriel turned from the window to meet Dean's gaze.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a… specialist." Castiel tells the Winchesters.

Uriel starts to walk toward them. Emily was always scared of Uriel because he was so intimidating. She has met his vessel once and he was a very hearty and kind man until Uriel took over. She grabbed a tiny bundle out of Castiel's sleeve when Uriel got to where he intended to stand.

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?"

"You- uh, both of you- you need to leave this town immediately."

"Why?"

"Because we're about to destroy it."

"What about Em? Where's she gonna go?"

"She will be coming with us."

Sam and Dean exchange worried glances.

"So this is your plan?" Dean asked incredulously his voice rising, "You're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?"

"We're out of time," Castiel told them, "This witch has to die, the seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here." Sam stated incredulously.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen." Uriel corrected nonchalantly.

"And you're willing to kill them all?"

"This isn't the first time I've… purified a city."

Castiel sighed, "Look, I understand this is regrettable."

"Regrettable?" Dean repeated angrily.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?"

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here."

"Right, cause you're the bigger picture kind of guys. What about you Emily? I thought you were better than this."

Emily hung her head and simply said, "I am supposed to follow my masters' orders, therefore I cannot do anything."

Dean huffed and Castiel forcefully said, "Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone." Sam said. "Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die."

Uriel rolled his eyes slightly, "We're wasting time with these mud monkeys."

Castiel turns away facing Uriel, "I'm sorry, but we have our orders."

"No, you can't do this, you're angels," Sam pleaded. "I mean aren't you supposed to- you're supposed to show mercy."

Uriel scoffed, "Says who?"

"We have no choice." Castiel sighed.

"Of course you have a choice." Dean stated, "I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?"

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just."

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Because it comes from Heaven, that makes it just."

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves." Dean said quietly.

"Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

Dean pauses for a moment, "Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed."

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked the older Winchester in a menacing disbelief.

"No," Dean replied, taking a step towards Uriel, " but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that."

"I will drag you out of here myself."

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something."

Dean turned to Castiel and said, "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel!" Uriel raised his hand, "I will not let the peop-"

"Enough!" Castiel commanded Uriel, raising his own hand. The trenchcoat clad angel turned back to Dean, "I suggest you move quickly." Then he took Emily's hand and the two angels and the hybrid disappeared.

Castiel and Emily are standing up and Uriel sitting on a park bench as they watch children skip around in their Halloween costumes.

"The decision's been made." Castiel confirmed.

Uriel laughed, "By a mud monkey."

"You shouldn't call them that."

"Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs."

"You're close to blasphemy." Castiel stated. Uriel sighs as Castiel continued, "There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here."

Castiel sits down on the bench and looks at Emily. She tilts her head to the side asking what he's trying to say. As if he read her mind, he patted the space on the bench next to him indicating that he wants her to sit down, and she does so.

"And at any rate," Castiel said, "It's out of our hands."

"It doesn't have to be." Uriel suggested.

"And what would you suggest?"

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map."

"You know our true orders. Are you prepared to disobey?"

Uriel gives him a look. Castiel feels a pressure on his shoulder and looks to see what it was. Emily was fast asleep and seems to have fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder.

Castiel smiles a bit and leans his head on her's. He thought she was so innocent, so… beautiful.

The next day Dean was sitting on a park bench watching kids play on the playground, then Castiel and Emily appear sitting in the bench next to him, Emily wearing her coat and hat and her bag on her shoulder.

Dean sighed, "Let me guess, you're here for the 'I told you so'."

"No," Castiel replied.

"Well, good, 'cause I'm really not that interested."

"I am not here to judge you, Dean."

"Then why are you here?"

"Our orders-"

"Yeah you know I've had about enough of these orders of your's-"

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do."

"Your orders were to follow my orders?"

"It was a test, to see how you would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say."

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive." Dean stated and Castiel gave a small-barely-there smile. So I, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. 'Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother and me."

Castiel looked at the Winchester, "You misunderstand me, Dean, I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town."

"You were?"

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression, Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means." Dean looks at him with his face painted with a little bit of pain. "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul."

"Okay."

"Master, should I leave?" Emily asked.

"No, you can stay if you want, and don't call me 'master', okay?" Castiel said to her.

Emily smiled, "Okay… Castiel."

Castiel turned to Dean and spoke in a low voice, but loud enough for Emily to hear, "I'm not a… hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't." Dean nodded. "And, Emily has finished her homework, and take her to school tomorrow and pick her up too."

Dean nodded again and Castiel turned to Emily and put a feather-light kiss on her forehead and disappeared.

**So hope you liked this chapter! So I know the thing where Castiel shows a tiny bit of feelings toward Emily in the "head on shoulder" thing and the end is pretty crappy, at least to me, and I'm still debating on what episode Emily and Cas should get together; end of season four, or beginning of season five? Hmm, maybe I'll let you guys decide, R&R and while you're at it, decide for me! Until next time! :D**


End file.
